Tool: Sword
The Sword, '''also known as '''Linked Sword or 'Classic Sword i's a sword-fighting brickbattle weapon that was the first sword weapon to be created on Roblox. It was introduced to the game in 2007. The Sword is a part of the original collection of brickbattle tools, and the first of eight unique swords that would later be created. The Sword is a basic sword and has no unique power. History In 2003, the texture for the Sword was presumably acquired in one of David Baszucki's searches for textures to use in his game. The texture would remain unused until 2006, when the Sword was originally, fully developed. The Sword was one of eight brickbattle tools that were developed. These brickbattle tools were to be used in Roblox games as weaponry for players to fight with. After the Sword's development, it was put inside the "Tools" section of the Roblox Studio Toolbox, where players could put it into their own games, alongside all the other weapons. Original games in which the Sword was used included Crossroads, Glass Houses, Chaos Canyon, among others. These games were original brickbattle levels developed by the Roblox team themselves. Sword Fight on the Heights In 2007, user and staff member Shedletsky developed a set of seven other sword tools that used the same idea as the original Sword. These tools had unique names such as the Venomshank and Ghostwalker, and each of them had a unique power, such as the ability to poison others and to increase jump power. Although these sword tools were not put into the Roblox Toolbox as they were Shedletsky's creations, he published the swords themselves and they eventually became popular. These swords were most notably used in his game, Sword Fight on the Heights (SFotH) ''where they were scattered around the map waiting to be collected by players, who could acquire them by simply walking and touching the swords. After a while, they would regenerate for another player to obtain. The classic Sword was used in SFotH as the default sword players received when joining. Function The Sword, like all other sword tools on Roblox, is a melee weapon that can be used by clicking the mouse. One single click will yield a ''slash, which deals 10 damage to a player. Two clicks at the same time will yield a ''lunge, ''which deals 30 damage to a player. When neither a slash or lunge is used (no clicking), the Sword will idly deal only 5 damage to the player which it is used on. Alternatively, a lunge also slightly levitates the user. Jumping and lunging at the same time can be a trick a user can use to make a small "double-jump". The Sword has no unique power, which means that it does not do anything else other than deal damage when used. This makes the Sword rather weak when used against players with more powerful, unique swords. Gear The Sword was uploaded to Roblox as a gear item on August 2, 2013 as a Limited Gear, allowing players to purchase it in gear form, unlike previously when it could only be obtained by playing a game with it in it, or inserting the Sword inside your own game via the Toolbox. The gear costs a total of 47,324 Robux. See also Category:Swords Category:Tools Category:Brickbattle